It Hurts Us
by alexina23
Summary: After Providence decides to sneak into VanKliess's castle and Rex gets hurt, a girl helps him recover. Providence plans to take back Rex but something has to be used. Something that was never supposed to be seen. What is it? There may be slight moments of OC x Rex. But not intentional. Update: This is being updated, just really slowly.
1. Introduction

Introduction to OC:

Name: Both names, Lynx and Alpha will be said. Lynx is Alpha and I want to make that clear so there is no problems.

Age: 18.

Appearance:

As lynx: She is usually in human form, wearing a blue denim jacket with a yellow tang top underneath and short black pants. She has brown hair and has two cat ears on her head. Most of her body is made of medal but she is a shape shifter and pretends to have skin. Occasionally she might change to a Evo which is a big sabertooth tiger with brown fur.

As alpha: He is either an almost identical looking Caesar in human form but when he's an Evo he looks like lynx. Eyes glow red in both forms.

Personality: Lynx can be shy with someone she just met. But she is tough and will defend any friend of hers even if she has to die for them. Lynx has a dark history which I may talk about in later chapters.

Any questions? Ask in the reviews. I need to start up this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Evos POV;

I was in training. We either had to block or take down our enemy. Wasn't an easy task, considering your enemies were created from some of the strongest people in the world. I once fought a wrestler Evo. Wasn't easy but I still caught him. VK makes me do these missions for no reason whatsoever.

On to the point. I was fighting an evo ostrich. It charged but I quickly dodged and hit it with my claws. It basically flew across the room and smashed into the walls." Round 6. The guns." VK yelled across the arena.

A octopus like evo and no face came out with guns and immediately started shooting at me. A couple evos had also joined me to fight against the guns. A rat evo fell down after being shot. Short after, an electric shock shot through him. The guns ammo were electric bullets.

I dodged some and never noticed the men behind us.

Six POV;

"Rex you go left. Holiday and I will go right." I practically whispered." Ok." Rex headed down the tunnel he was assigned to. I could hear noises. Almost like cheers, from above and in the tunnel.

Six and holiday walked through the tunnel. The cheering started to get louder. They put on their stealth suits and continued walking. Suddenly, two evos carrying a rat Evo, came racing down the tunnel towards them. The green man pushed holiday against the wall, trying to be as flat as possible.

The evos passed by and six begin walking again with holiday.' I hope Rex is having better luck.' Six thought.

Rex was walking down the halls. When he finally reached a doorway to what looked as a huge arena with several Evos fighting other Evos. Their was no face, a werecat like Evo, a frog Evo, octopus Evo, and a rather large lizard Evo." Round 7; D rounds!" Rex looked in the crowd of evos watching, and noticed that the pack had been watching.

Rex put his stealth suit on and was about to enter the arena when a couple of Evos faced his direction. He looked down to see he had stepped in water and when he did so it created a mini splash.

Werecat POV (the same POV from the earlier evo.) ; I dodged some attacks then felt a ripple in the water I was stepping on. I looked in the direction the ripple started from but, when I looked their was nothing their." That's strange." I whispered. I looked back at the two armed Evos.

Rex started to slowly walk towards the evos with the guns while his hand on the wall of the arena. He tried not to make anymore noises but water always made a splash when you stepped into it.

Evo; I kept hearing ripples, I once again looked at where it was coming from to see nothing. Suddenly I started focusing on the wall as I swore it had just moved.

The werecat evo not aware of her surroundings missed the fact a bullet was aimed at her. She just then realized as it was inches from her. The fur on her arms turned medal and the bullets ricocheted off her. It split in three and hit two of the evos she was fighting with. The area around where the bullet hit started to look rotten and the two evos sent out a blood curling screams. Now remembering that their were three looked to notice the bullet heading towards the moving wall. She lunged to grab the bullet but only managed to tip it upwards and it hit into a body which broke through the wall.

Sixes POV; Me and Holiday were walking down the hall. We saw light shine through as we turned a corner and found ourselves in a Evo fighting arena. Suddenly two loud screeches like screams came from two Evos laying in water.

'Boom'

Six looked toward the wall to see a human body like indention was in it. "Ahhhh!"

Rex's blood curling scream silenced the entire stadium. His head was bruised. Part of his arm looked burnt and his leg was slashed open and he might have bleed to death. Six and Holiday looked towards Rex's body which was unconscious and was having mini like seizures. The werecat Evo stepped up to the teens body. She tilted her head as if she knew him but couldn't remember.

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 2

"Leave him alone!" Six's blades slid from their place and he removed the stealth suit. The werecat Evo turned to look at him then she looked at VK." You have not yet proven yourself worthy of being a member but, I may reconsider if you can take him out." VK would never add her to the pack but it was worth a shot." Of course, I'm on it!"

The cat girl smiled as her body slowly started to morph into a human form. Her eyes were golden, she had dirty blonde colored hair, a light blue beanie with holes in the top which let her two cat ears out, she wore a yellow tang top and dark blue shorts. "Come on, green ninja!" Six readied his blades as he lunged at speeds that were unknown. He tried to attack but when he struck she disappeared and then reappeared right behind him." To slow!" She commented as she kicked him into the ground. A sedative bullet flung past the cat girl. " Don't move." Holiday threatened as she pointed the gun at the girl." Next time I won't miss."

Holiday wasn't expecting it but the girl laughed." You are foolish to think that will do any effect." She hadn't noticed six getting back up. He lunged toward her but the water splashed as he ran over it and she quickly noticed the charging target." I hate to do this but..." She lunged towards six while medal claws formed from her hand. Six swung his sword but the werecat blocked it.

A sedative shot into the cats arm." Urgh why can't you just leave!" Her eyes lit up red. She pulled out the needle and gave six an uppercut. She picked up six and placed him where holiday was standing." Take him and get out!" She practically hissed at the female doctor." No, not without Rex!" She raised her gun at the cat again." Hand him over and I won't shoot!" The werecat evo laughed again." I thought I told you I'm not affected by that. I guess I'll have to remove you by force." The cat touched the ground and red lines spread over some of the floor. The ground started to shake and suddenly huge spikes grew from the ground, right in between holiday and the lycanthropy. Her eyes returned to normal.

"I would like you over here. Now! So your the expert. What do the bullets do?" VK wasn't sure what it would do to poor Rex. Even though they were enemies, VK couldn't face the fact they were related and he couldn't let his 2nd nephew be hurt. Bad enough his 1st nephew was crazy sometimes.

"Well its hard to say. It could take years to heal but he has an omega so it could be about five months." Everyone was silent except for Rex's heavy breathing." Well, I don't exactly know what the damage is but I will let you keep watch over him." VK instructed the cat girl." Bring him to the basement room and treat his wounds, wait what's your name?"

She blushed. The cat girl had told him her name quite a lot but yet he never remembered." Um. Its Lynx." Lynx, looked down, as she was embarrassed." Ok. Lynx, can you please treat Rex."" Of course." Lynx put Rex over her shoulder and carried him to the basement.

She laid him down and wrapped some bandages on his wounds. As she finished that, she placed a blanket over him and exits the room.

3 hours later.

"Lynx, please go check on Rex. He might be awake." VK pointed towards the basement door." Right!" She rushed in and quietly sat down at a chair by the bed.

Rex groaned. "This hurts." He thought. He slowly opened his eyes to have light flood in. Suddenly a shadow came over him and he adjusted to the light. He looked to his side to see a teenager girl with cat ears and golden eyes. His vision was blurry and he felt numb.

*cough*

Lynx looked down at Rex who was coughing. He stopped and looked up at her." So your awake?" Lynx tilted her head slightly as she was a little confused." Yea- wait where am I?" Rex attempted to sit up but felt a sudden jolt of pain in his head. Rex almost screamed but held it in and lynx carefully laid him back down. "Your not ready to get up. So don't move to much." Rex took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 3

**VanKliess is related to Caesar and Rex. Sorry for not saying it earlier.**

*Growl*

Rex was hungry, Lynx knew that." So... What do you want to eat?"

Rex thought." Some pizza and preferably some grape soda." Lynx nodded as she jogged out the door and into the kitchen.

Many evos were cooking food as it was almost dinner time. Lynx looked at the clock as it shown 6:48 pm. VK's castle served dinner at 7. Lynx grabbed a soda from the fridge and went up to an Evo." Could you get pizza?" The octopus chef looked at her and said." No problem, it should be ready in 7 mins." Lynx nodded and ran back to the basement.

"Here's your soda, pizza should be done in a couple of minutes.

If you need anything just call for me." Lynx was half way out the door when she stopped." But you never told me your name." Rex said. Lynx had forgotten." Oh, its Lynx." And with that she walked out the door.

Back at providence;

"You two lost him! Oh boy. Want me to tell White while you get a headstart?" Calan occasionally joked." No, I'll tell White." Six said in a confident but yet in denial kind of voice. Calan immediately noticed and asked." What happened over their? Something that could ruin your career?" Six 'thought' it wasn't that." No. Nothing happened." Six walked towards the meeting room. Lots of voices came from the room especially the strict and commanding voice of White.

Six watched slowly as the doors opened and noticed everything went silent and almost everybody was looking at him. "Six. We need to speak in private." White said. All of the providence soldiers got up and walked out the door.

"Where is Rex?" The question boggled around in Six's mind as well. He wasn't sure if VanKliess took him in or if he was somewhere unknown."Six?" White might have known he had no answer to the question." White. We have no trace of Rex's whereabouts but I will send a couple men to find him." Six was referring to a couple of men like Calan and then Six would go as well as doctor Holiday."Ok. But take Caesar along in case VanKliess has done a weird experiment that you and Holiday can't figure out."" Right." Six turned to the door and started walking out." And Six, don't ever think you can't use Plan C." Six nodded as he continued walking.

VK castle. 7:08 pm;

Rex sighed. It was boring to not be able to get up but, he surely needed to do something and right now the girl that called herself Lynx was at dinner. He grunted as he tried to sit up. He leaned up and was about to try to move his feet off the bed when the door suddenly opened and instead of Lynx walking in , VanKliess and the rest of the pack entered.

" Its nice to see your awake."

VanKliess walked up to him.

" Yeah? Well what do you want? You want my Omega or possibly my Meta Nanite?"

Rex was not in the mood for VanKliess's evil plan to kill him.

" No, that's not at all what I want. In fact this time I really didn't even want you."

VanKliess hadn't wanted to take him but his nephew was hurt and providence would have no idea what to do about his current situation.

"Well until your healed all the way, we aren't letting you go. So don't try anything. You, take over from here!" VK forgot her name again. As always.

"Hi." Lynx waved as she walked in and VK and the pack left.

"Hi." Rex said in a depressing tone." Why so moody all of a sudden?" Rex sighed." Well its very boring considering I can just barely get up." Lynx walked over to a door in the wall and opened it." Well first off, you should probably go to the bathroom."

A little while later. 7:39 pm;

"Here is a book you ca-" Rex wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. He leaned up wards and turned and hung his feet over his bed. He grunted as he slowly got off the bed and stood. He stood for a little while." But I have lots of other books or you could play vide-" Rex shifted his foot in front of him. Then he started to move the other.

'Woah.'

Rex hit straight into the ground." Owe." Lynx turned around to see Rex on the floor in front of her." You're that bored? Let's go train in the garden!"

**Any better?**


	5. Chapter 4

Lynx helped up Rex and sat him back down.

" We have to find a way to get their without you falling. Hmm. Oh I got it!" She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder and she walked out of the room." This is your plan?" Lynx smiled." No, just that doorway would be way to small."

Lynx started morphing into a cheetah like evo." Alright just... I guess get on my back?" Rex and Lynx were a little embarrassed but he sat on her back." Alright let's go." Not wanting Rex to fall off when she ran to the garden she decided to walk.

Garden. 8:02 pm;

"Its looking a little dark." Rex said as he leaned against the wall." You think so? Maybe I should lighten it up." Lynx said as she placed her hands on the ground and four large pole lights grew from the ground and turned on. "That's better." Rex said as he smiled.

" So are you gonna train at all or not? I'm feeling tired so maybe you should train instead." Lynx did look pretty tired but who could blame her. She was running and fighting Evos." I don't know. You think I could be able to fight without my builds?"

Lynx ran up to him." Wear this and you should be able to make some basic builds but not your omega builds." Lynx snapped what looked like a control collar, on his neck.

" Ok." He turned back to the Evos and built his smackhands but, were missing some parts like some of the orange metal was missing and his smackhand didn't feel as strong as usual. He lunged anyway at the Evo and slammed it into a nearby rock.

Lynx sat against the wall as a purple octopus came up to her and they started talking.

Not noticing, Rex's arm bandage slowly started opening and was almost completely soaked with blood, he continued to punch them as his bleeding continued to worsen with every punch but, the adrenaline he had was to much and he couldn't feel any pain it was giving off

Rex felt something warm on his foot as he looked down to see he was stepping in his own blood." Holy cra-." An Evo lunged and threw him into a pile of tree debris while caught off guard." Ugh." He coughed and saw his glove

It had some blood on it.

Lynx walked over to him." Maybe we shouldn't train." Lynx said as she helped him up.

Providence base, 8:05;

"Six! Were getting Rex's bio signature. It appears he's in Abysus!" Holiday wasn't full out shocked but surprised." Its weaker then before. We need to go get him!" Six nodded as he ran out the door with Holiday following." Okay, you get Calan and I'll get Caesar." Six instructed her." Yeah." Holiday turned around and sprinted toward the meeting room. While Six walked to Caesar's lab.

"What am I doing?" Caesar asked as he was fixing a machine of his." Its a mission to save your brother. VanKliess has him and we need your help." Caesar was zoning out." My brother? I have a broth-. Oh you mean Rex. Ok I'll go." Caesar walked up to the doors and walked outside.

" Calan? Holiday? You're going too?" Caesar asked as they were already waiting at the ship." Yeah. We should go now." Caesar put one of his inventions in the back of the jet and everybody sat down. They were flying towards Abysus.

Abysus, 8:29;

Lynx had just helped Rex to bed and was soon heading to her own when an alarm sounded within the building." Everybody at the front!" VanKliess ordered as tons of Evos stopped what they were doing and ran to the entrance.

Six, Holiday, Calan and Caesar were nearly there. They were standing outside the entrance when a huge alarm went off and about 10 to 30 Evos surrounded them with sharp teeth, claws, guns, or other weapon like features. Suddenly a crowd of Evos stepped back and the pack, including VanKliess, came through.

" Where's the rest of providence? Wasn't it a mistake not to bring back up the first time?" VanKliess said with a smirk. Holiday stepped in." We only came her for Rex. Nothing else." She said as she stepped forward." Its too bad you won't be getting him today. Its nice that... Uh... That girl... Its nice she showed mercy but I won't!" VK said as he lunged to attack.

**R&amp;R, Computer is acting all weird so might be a sudden appearance of a word in a sentence that makes no sense.**

**Please try to ignore those as the my computer isn't the best.**


	6. Chapter 5

Lynx who was watching in the background nearly jumped when she thought about it.' Is Rex ok?' She ran down stairs and opened the door to see he was lying down." Um Lynx can I ask you something?" She was a little startled." Yeah, what is it?" Rex looked down and then back at her." Is Providence fighting VK right now?" A sudden silence passed through. "Yea. Why?" She knew it was gonna be something like letting him go with them or they were gonna make a deal." Would it be ok-." Here it comes Lynx thought." If I said hi atleast?" Lynx was shocked. Was he happy being here? What was he thinking? "That's not up to me. Sorry." She apologized and ran back out the door.

As soon as Lynx got out to the main hall she headed toward the front of the castle. She looked around to look for VanKliess who was watching as the pack was slowly overpowering Providence. She tapped his shoulder." VK, Rex wanted to talk with providence. Would it be ok?" VanKliess sighed and pointed to a human Evo with 6 tentacles." Take her to hold back Rex and remove his collar from a place he can't reach it." Lynx nodded and went up to the Evo." Um excuse me, could I borrow you for a second?" Lynx asked. "Sure."

A little bit later.

Just as Providence seemed defeated, Rex came out. Arms and neck were being held by a Evo."Rex!" Holiday couldn't have looked happier to see him, except when they got out of here. He didn't look the same though. He looked tired, he had some bandages on his head, leg, and arm, and he looked sad. Holiday wanted to hug him, and take care of him. She never had the feeling of love for him but she knew she had to take care of him as if he was her son

Suddenly Holiday's arms were grabbed by Breach and the rest of providence as well. The tentacle evo released her grip on Rex." Hi." Rex said as he waved." Is something wrong?" Holiday asked worriedly." No." That wasn't true at all in fact he knew what was wrong but did he want to tell me or was it a secret." I guess I'm ready to go back now." He said as he turned around and the cat girl helped him back to the basement room.

It was so fast. A fast flash of red black and white had blinded me.

Clink, clunk, creak, slice.

A sudden cloud of smoke came over Providence and then the noises of metal. Rocks breaking. A person slamming into the ground and a snapping noise came from the center. A dark silhouette looked at six with purple glowing eyes and smiled then faded away. The smoke suddenly disappeared as in the middle of the circle shown VK with half his gauntlet missing. One of biowulfs eyes were flashing red and his body was seriously cut up. Breach was unconscious and Skalamander's crystal shooting arm was buried deep in the ground and he tried to tug it out but he couldn't.

Holiday looked confused as six walked towards the castle basement door. "Um six? What was that!" Holiday turned to six who was already sending providence troops in the door.

"Its called plan C and we were assigned to use it in case of a serious emergency." He replied while walking down the stairs. Holiday followed him and they all stopped when they were face to face with a wooden door.

Calan counted to 3 and swung the door open and pointed his gun at a girl-cat Evo as Sx and Holiday walked up to Rex who was sitting on the bed, reading a comic.

Holiday hugged him as Rex hugged her back.

"Put your hands up." Calan said while pointing his gun at Lynx. She threw her hands up. Lynx knew even if she fought them, there would be no point in running with Rex if she won, Providence would call for backup, and she would be taken prisoner. Same as now except she was also the only one who knew how to heal Rex so she went by the rules. Holiday helped Rex up as Calan lead Lynx out of the room with his gun pointed at her back.

Holiday helped Rex board the ship, Calan watched guard on Lynx while also directing her toward the ship, and Six took control of the ship, and Caesar who was on the ship first, started examining his Mijos injuries.

A couple of minutes later;

The ship finally landed at providence. Calan still had his gun pointed on Lynx's back. She and Calan got off the ship and started walking down the white halls. They got on an elevator and went to the way top floor. When they reached the top, Calan pushed Lynx out and guided her to the doors. "Go in their!" He commanded as he opened the door. She walked in, and fell to her knees, and was soon laying on the floor. "Well, at last we meet again."

**Bad?**


	7. Chapter 6

Lynx collapsed to the floor almost immediately after stepping into the room. "At last, we meet again, this time though, I'm sure to kill you."

The chair turned toward her and a man completely white got up and walked over to her and stepped on her back, forcing her to the floor.

"Ahhhh, get off me please n-noone knows how to heal Rex. Please let me heal him."

White smirked.

" Do you really want me to believe such a lie? Last time you almost consumed him. I'm not letting you take my only weapon!"

White's suit automatically generated around him and he pushed her down harder.

The floor broke and she fell through the hole. Red lights flashed as a siren went off.

"I'm not letting you take my only weapon!"

Lynx clenched her teeth as White knelt down and picked her up by her neck.

"Listen very close Alpha, you are to follow me, heal it and then follow me again."

White smirked.

"You should treat him like he's a human. Instead of calling him you're weapon!"

White's smirk faded away.

" Your going to do as I say or I'll kill you."

Lynx grunted in pain and was silent. White's smirk appeared again.

" Now, follow me to the lab."

Lynx nodded and followed him down the white halls. They finally reached the lab doors. White stepped up to the doors computer and started typing in the password when Lynx smiled and transformed into the cat evo she was earlier and hissed at him, backing up, and finally pouncing on him.

She was able to pin him for a little while but White clicked a button on his arm and a miniature gun expanded from it and he aimed it at the Evo. She backed off him and stopped when he got back up and continued aiming it at her. White put away the gun and punched the Evo into the wall. She broke through two until stopping and sliding into the main computer room. She lay on the floor. Whimpering as drops of blood came from her scratched arm. She transformed back human and White went up to her.

5:27 pm

The lab doors opened as Caesar looked outside the doors to see a hole through the wall.

He walked through the holes to find himself in the computer room and in the middle was White standing over something. He heard a slosh and looked to see that he was stepping in blood. He rushed over to Whites side to see the girl laying on the floor.

" Caesar, I've got it covered."

White said while placing his foot on the girl.

"Wait, who is this?"

White turned toward Caesar.

" Its not important, one of VanKliess's Evos I'm guessing."

The girl grunted in pain.

"Ca- Caesar, is that *cough* y-you?"

Caesar widened his eyes.

"I know that voice. White, let me take her for tests."

White frowned and took his foot off her.

"Fine, but if it does anything harmful, I'll handle it by myself."

White walked away, probably infuriated but honestly it means Lynx wouldn't die.

Caesar called over some troops and helped Lynx to his lab, placed her on a table, and scanned her with a device.

_That's weird._

He said to himself.

_Alpha can't be contained, not ever. _

Caesar pulled the topic to the side as he started bandaging up her wounds. He finished and left her to rest, now White couldn't bicker about having to work with 'it' because currently 'it' wasn't feeling so well.

Providence;7:24 pm

Lynx awoke in pain and got up, limping, she smelled something odd. She followed the scent, it lead out the door. She placed her hand on the door and red lines covered it and it opened. She walked out, into the white halls. She grunted in pain and leaned against the wall. She continued walking, her arm bandage was starting to leak through as it left a little blood trail on the wall. She hadn't noticed and continued on.

After what seemed like forever, she reached a room. The scent over filled this area now, she once again placed her hand on it and it opened. When it opened, a cloud of smoke exploded from it. It seemed this room had never been opened.

**Please review if it's still having coding problems.**


	8. Chapter 7

When it opened, a cloud of smoke exploded from it. It seemed this room had never been opened. She walked in, almost immediately, the doors slammed shut and made a locking noise, Lynx didn't care though as she looked at the inside of the room in horror.

6 tubes that were as long as from the floor to the ceiling were placed alined. The bottom of the tubes had lights that shined purple, orange, green, red, blue, and white . There were only 4 with bodies in it which were the purple, orange, green, and white. The red and blue tubes were empty.

Lynx, at first sight was confused but shocked in realization of what was really going on.

She ran back to the door and tried opening it but instead the door made a locking noise, repeatedly. She pushed on the door but it wouldn't open. Finally the door made an unlocking noise and opened. She ran out and back to the what she thought was the direction of Caesar's lab. Unintentionally she was really heading for the main computer room.

Rex was sleeping in his bed. All his wounds were still present and not healing. He slowly awoke to the noise of extremely fast paced footsteps. He got up, slowly, and went over to the door. He was about to open it when he heard a lot of footsteps, like a group, running after the first person. His head suddenly hurt by the noise and he fell back, he decided not to leave and went back to bed.

Lynx looked behind her to see the group of foot soldiers were chasing her, she stumbled and continued. Her feet hurt, she had no idea were she was, no help. As if things couldn't get worse, she met a dead end with two big doors. She hadn't thought what could be in there. She immediately opened the door by using her nanites and was about to run in when she realized where she was. It was the main computer room.

By now the group had caught up and had there guns pointed at her. Everyone in the room also noticed her.

"Identify yourself."

One of the soldiers commanded.

One of the men in the group had pulled out a control collar and approached her, Lynx backed up away from him.

"No, don't put it on, I don't want to hurt you guys!"

But the man continued approaching her. She was weak, there was no way she could be unharmed by the all the men in here. Suddenly someone snuck up from behind her and grabbed her hands. The other man stuck the collar on her.

Her eyes lit up red, Lynx stood completely still. The man from behind her commanded her to go to another foot soldier that was standing by the door, she didn't move. He commanded her to do this again. Lynx twitched a little and suddenly her body started to transform into an orange- redish sabertooth tiger. Her eyes still red, started, one by one, to attack and take out the foot soldiers.

Six was walking to Holiday's lab when his communicater buzzed in his ear. "Six, the Evo we caught in Abysus is loose in the main control room." Six turned off his communicater, not responding, and ran to the room Lynx was in.

Rex couldn't sleep, there were to many footsteps now, as if Providence were being invaded by VK. He was curious but didn't want to get into anymore trouble then he already was and decided to listen to music and finally he faded into sleep.

All the men had vanished, either they were laying unconscious or vanished. 'Probably calling for back up or getting into a position. Then, the door opened and Six entered. He immediatly slid his blades out from his sleeves.

Alpha-Lynx smirked.

"Finally, I get to fight the sixth deadliest man on the planet."

Six lunged with both swords. Alpha blocked his attack and swiped at him, Six just barely got away. Alpha smiled. Six put his two blades together and pulled some of the computers with the magnet and slammed it into Alpha. To his surprise, all the metal went through Alpha as if his body was water. Alpha lunged and grabbed Six.

"That was quite a fast fight, I must admit, I expected a lot more from you, but how could I blame you? You've lost your need for being unmerciful."

Alpha smirked as he threw Six into a wall.

**I didn't edit much, I only tried to make it more clear. Grammar and sspelling may be wrong, please warn me.**


	9. Chapter 8

"That was quite a fast fight, I must admit, I expected a lot more from you,

but how could I blame you? You've lost your need for being unmerciful."

Alpha smirked as he threw Six into a wall.

Six tried to stop his momentum but he was going to fast and he hit the wall. He grunted and found he couldn't get up. The door opened again and instead Caesar came in.

"Father?"

Alpha turned toward him in surprise. Caesar walked over to him.

"I'm disappointed in you Alpha. You've really troubled yourself."

Alpha looked down at Caesar. Caesar looked up to see the control collar, he reached up and took it off.

The girls eyes returned to normal and morphed back to her human state. She looked around.

"Uh."

She was shocked. Caesar helped her up.

"Why did you leave my lab?"

Caesar asked.

"I don't know."

Caesar sighed.

"We are going back right now!"

Caesar grabbed her shirt collar and dragged her out into the hall and stood there and waited for the door to close.

"Phew, that was close, you realize White is going to be furious."

Lynx nodded. Caesar led her to Holiday's lab. He had asked for her to sit and wait for Holiday to come. Lynx waited.

Finally, Holiday came in with a clipboard.

"So, your Alpha?"

Lynx nodded.

"Alright, what's your name?"

Holiday asked while sitting at her computer.

" Its Lynx."

Holiday typed in her name and got up with a needle.

"Can I get a sample of your blood?"

Lynx nodded again and raised her arm. Holiday took the sample and went back to her computer and put the needle in a slot that it fit perfectly in. A sudden window on the computer opened and Holiday looked at it.

"Yep, I guess you really are, somewhat, Alpha. How are you able to sustain his nanite with it overpowering you?"

Lynx shrugged.

" I don't know, how is Rex able to sustain the Omega-1 nanite?"

Holiday sighed and rummaged through a drawer.

"Here, wear this and you'll be aloud to walk around with out having trouble."

Holiday put a bracelet on her arm and tightened it.

" So, I want to know, what's wrong with Rex? I can't get any problems with his body itself except he can't make any of his builds and his nanites are inactive.

Can you explain?"

Lynx took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm gonna start from the beginning. Originally, VanKliess made us do missions to prove us worthy of working for him. He didn't know I had Alpha in possession, but every other month, we would have a brawl in the water well that was just below the throne. The winners were honored greatly and the losers were looked down at. Now, when Rex was hit with the bullet, he was dealing with a level 7 out of 8. 8 being the most painful. The bullets were composed of inactive nanites that were fixed to shut other nanites down as it makes contact with them. It's very dangerous but that's what we are tested on and it's unfortunate. Wrong place, wrong time."

"I see. So how can we fix this?"

Holiday asked.

"Well, you'd have to fix all his nanites through a microscopic point of view. There's no way to simply just turn them back on, even making new nanites won't help because then he would have to many of them."

Lynx replied.

"Alright, let's meet here at 10 tonight."

Lynx nodded and left for Caesars lab, but was walking nowhere close to it as she had no idea where it was.

8:42 pm Providence Base

Rex was finally enjoying a peaceful night, Bobo, his snoring compadre, was away as he didn't want to disturb Rex. He moved onto his side and felt his side start to ache so he turned onto his back. His eyes fluttered open as they shined a light-blue.

**R+R**


	10. Chapter 85

**This happened after Caesar lead Lynx to Holiday's lab...**

"Look, I don't care if she took down a couple of your men. This just proves how weak they are. I'll make it up to you. I'll update your suit with the newest weapon system but you have to let her go."

White frowned. Rex's brother, Caesar, was arguing to keep a force that almost consumed the entire planet.

Caesar was about to make a remark when White interrupted.

"Alright, you can keep it here as long as you study and get information from VanKliess off it. The new weapons would do nicely on my suit."

**R+R, very short. Next chapter will be the last unless I divide into two. This is just a little background info I think would help alot.**

**Edited chapters; 7 and 8. Posted 8.5 as background info for next chapter. 9 will be posted very soon I promise.**

**Progress on next chapter; 68%**

**I havent really edited anything either. Still working...**


	11. Chapter 9

**This is with my tablet, hope the spelling and chapter is longer. I'm finishing with this chapter. Caution: A little bit of blood. May edit other chapters. Everything will be explained later. Don't rush to review why something happened and you didn't understand it. I'll hopefully clear up all your questions. Review your question if one is left unanswered.**

Providence; 9:57pm

Lynx was walking down the hall. The walls almost irritated her eyes as they were just blank but she continued on. She was about to turn a corner when she bumped into a soldier. The soldier looked at her entire body. Fixing his position as she spoke up.

"S-sorry sir."

She apologized as she stumbled on her words.

"Relax, I'm fine."

The voice sounded familiar and the man removed his mask.

"You're that guy from earlier."

"The names Calan. I apologize if I hurt you. Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

The blonde soldier, Calan, asked.

"Dr. Holiday's lab, can you point me in the right direction?"

Lynx asked as Calan explained the path to her.

She nodded and went on the directed path.

Calan would've stopped her but he knew she had to be doing something important to be up at this hour. Calan shrugged it off and continued on.

Lynx opened the door with the command of her nanites and entered the room.

"Wow, you're on time."

Holiday didn't look up from her computer.

"Was that an insult?"

Lynx walked over to a seat.

"No, I'm not used to people coming on time. However, I would like to know, exactly what sets off the Alpha nanite?"

Holiday glimpsed over at Lynx before returning her gaze to the computer.

"Well, anything that puts me in danger. Fighting..."

Lynx started to count the list on her fingers.

"-Control collars, sedition, poisoning, nanite absorbing. Anything that can cause se-."

The white walls flashed red as White appeared on the screen.

"We have a class 1 Evo rampaging in Brooklyn, New York. Report there in 1 hour."

White seemed to glare at Lynx but it went unnoticed. The screen became black again.

"Sorry, we will have to postpone this meeting till later."

Holiday got up and ran over to the door.

"Hey! What am I going to do?"

Lynx frantically asked as Holiday paused.

"Stay here and watch the place."

Holiday put on her coat and opened the door, running out into the hall and losing sight of Lynx.

She ran out to the ships. Six was already by his jet.

"Let's go!"

Calan shouted as he got in his own ship.

Everyone left in their ships as they flew towards New York.

Providence; 10:42pm

"How boring!"

Lynx looked at the terrain. This was what they called the 'petting zoo' however Lynx never saw anyone interacting directly with the any Evo's that were here. Only 5 or 6 were actually here. The rest had been cured.

Thump.

A loud noise came from the door that was leading out of the forest. Lynx went up to it and commanded her nanites to open it.

There was nothing that could have made such a loud noise. It was just a white wall.

She closed it and went back to her spot. It was peaceful.

She was all by herself. So quiet, there were no sounds.

It was TOO quiet.

Thump, thump.

The door started again. Lynx thought it was nothing. Continuing on with the peacefulness.

Clink.

The noise was a clear noise. It was metal colliding with metal. Lynx ran over to the door and once again commanded it to open.

It opened and to her surprise she found a metal fist in her face.

"Uh..."

The fist destroyed itself and Rex stood.

Lynx looked at him curiously, his eyes were glowing an unnatural blue color.

"R-Rex? Something wrong?"

His mouth fidgeted, as if he was trying to speak however the muscles wouldn't cooperate.

Rex's eyes closed and he fell limp to the floor.

"Rex!"

Lynx kneeled down to aid him.

"Rex, what's wrong!"

Lynx shouted his name but the unconscious boy didn't wake up.

Lynx stopped. It was pointless to continue. She stood up and pulled him up to eye level. She started to walk back to Holiday's Lab, Rex was leaning against her.

Lynx reached a steel doubled door. She commanded the door to open and it did so as she walked in, dragging Rex. She laid him down on the table and sat down on Holiday's chair. Her eyelids felt heavy, she knew she shouldn't but sleep overcame her as she drifted away to slumber.

Providence, 1:23pm

She moved her foot, forcing her to slide even further down into the wheeled chair. She turned over onto her side and lost the ground of the chair, falling off and hitting the floor.

Lynx woke up on the floor. She yawned and got up. Lynx went over to the computers and placed her hands on it. Red nanites spread all over it as the screens lit up and showed camera footage. The halls were empty. Had no one returned yet? Lynx sighed as she removed her hands. She wondered what time it was as she walked out of the Lab.

"Sir, someone's coming. What's our strategy?" A blue mechanical wolf asked the black haired men with his golden gauntlet. He smirked.

"We wait and then take her by surprise." Van Kliess turned on his heel and walked down the white halls.

"Sir, she's coming from the North." Biowulf said as the footsteps got louder.

"Really? Hmm, I guess my hearing is decreasing." Van Kleiss turned back around and met back up with his group. He smiled as a figure came into view.

Lynx turned a corner to face 4 Evos. A lizard, a wolf, a 4 armed girl and a man with a golden gauntlet. "The pack? What are you doing here?" Before she could say anymore, a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her neck. She turned her head slightly to see a black-spiked haired boy. His eyes were pure blue and emotionless. She tried forcing off the arm but it didn't budge. Two rather large fists emerged from her back and made her appear to have 4 arms. The metallic fists pushed Rex down and Lynx's eyes turned red.

"Good show, I guess they were right, you really are Alpha." Van Kliess said as Biowulf lunged, however, not even Biowulf was fast enough as the fist struck into his face and sent him flying into his boss. Breach sent multiple portals at the girl, hoping she would teleport away but Alpha dodged them all with ease. Breach was sent flying as well. Skalamander aimed and began shooting crystals at her. Alpha absorbed the crystals into her body and formed a protective casing around herself.

Rex took the advantage of the distraction and a metal sword morphed from his hand. He swung it upon the girl and the crystal shield shattered, scratching her back as well. A line of blood trailed onto the floor. "Come with us." Van Kliess gave a hand cue to stop.

"No, your going to use me as a weapon. I would never join The Pack for that kind of treatment." Lynx took the pain as secondary and lunged at Van Kliess with her 4 arms. Van kliess sighed as he placed his hand on her chest and left a mark. "You can't take me out that easily..." Alpha hit VK's stomach, sending him backward. Alpha readied to lunge again but the 2 extra hands deconstructed and even more blood than before, poured down her back. Lynx tried to hold in the pain but it hurt too much and she collapsed in her own blood. Rex looked down at her, deconstructing his B.F.S and picking her up.

Van Kliess nodded and started to head back down the white halls. Rex seemed to struggle with her weight but couldn't complain. He kept up well and once they were outside, he passed Alpha to Skalamander. Skalamander took her and placed her down into the Evo whales mouth. (Their transportation is an Evo whale.) The lizard did the same for Biowulf and Breach. The rest of the team loaded in and the whale headed back towards Abysus. VK noticed many Providence ships passing by. He smiled as he continued on.

**Sequel? R+R, this is the end. I will probably never make another story. Let your imagination think of the ending. All extra information was added for the sequel I was originally planning. I have to much school work however and can not continue on writing stories. I apologize for having such a short story. Please don't hate on me.**


End file.
